


Pretty Boy

by KTT2123



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Stripper Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's friends take him to a strip club for his birthday. Derek is just looking to have some innocent fun but then he spots Pretty Boy and his world stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts).



> I posted this a while ago on Facebook and Tumblr. I wrote it for Leara and Emily on Facebook. Leara (for the photo) and Emily (for the unsubtle nudge and desire for me to find inspiration in the photo). I’ve done minimal editing since then.

For his thirtieth birthday, Derek’s friends take him to a strip club. He grins as he’s pushed into a chair. Not normally the type to go to strip club but after discovering his girlfriend of two years in bed with her stepbrother a month ago, well, he kind of needs this. 

A slim woman in a skimpy black outfit with an olive complexion and dyed red hair approaches. She smiles as she spreads his legs and starts to dance in front of him, swaying closer and closer until she is grinding on his lap. Derek smiles; he’s enjoying the dance in a sort of detached way. She’s nice to look at but she isn’t his type and it is fairly obvious to Derek that she’s new to the lap dance game. Penelope tucks some money in the woman’s g-string, signaling the end of her time. Derek drinks and watches several strippers perform; his friends are rowdy as they tend to be but he can’t fault them for having fun. 

Derek is delightfully loose when the second stripper approaches. This time the stripper has white blonde hair, pale blue eyes and skin that looks like it has never seen the sun. Derek grins as the boy starts to dance for him. It’s like having Draco Malfoy grind on him, a little bit funny, a little bit dirty. Again, he enjoys it in a sort of detached way. He is attractive, yet Derek feels nothing as the boy’s ass grinds into his crotch. The moment he sees _him_ Derek forgets all about the Draco lookalike: a gorgeous boy in prison stripes. He fits jail bait to the tee, a true pretty boy that men in and out of prison would drool over. “Welcome to the stage…Pretty Boy!” His name could not be more fitting. 

Derek stares at him and a shot of lust runs through him. He is like Derek’s fantasy man come to life. Pretty Boy has his brown hair wetly slicked back, showing off his beautiful androgynous features and flawless porcelain skin. He has a long and lanky build, probably near Derek’s height. Pretty Boy’s brown eyes sparkle with mischief as he slowly strips the black and white prison jumper down to his waist revealing his toned chest and arms. Derek wants to trace all those perfect muscles with his tongue. Pretty Boy licks and bites his lips, drawing every eye to his plump, pink lips. Derek wants nothing more than to taste them to see if they are as sweet as they look. 

The forgotten Draco clone grabs his face, trying to get Derek’s attention back on him but Derek shakes him off without his eyes ever leaving Pretty Boy.  He tries again, grinding into Derek’s lap but he might as well be invisible and he knows it.  The blonde boy stomps off, cursing Pretty Boy under his breath.  It isn’t the first time nor will it be the last that Pretty Boy has stolen his customers.  Pretty Boy has all the patrons, both male and female, drooling after him. They cannot help but watch him, even the ‘straight’ guys find themselves uncomfortably aroused by Pretty Boy.

Derek cannot look away as Pretty Boy shimmies out of his jumpsuit, groaning inaudibly at the tight leather pants he is wearing underneath. He turns around and Derek moans aloud. Pretty Boy’s bottom is delightfully shapely despite his lithe figure. What he wouldn’t give to bury himself in that sweet behind; he has a feeling it would be the best sex of his life. Derek stares intently as Pretty Boy dances around, giving tantalizing glimpses of what he has underneath until his captive audience is practically panting in anticipation. Derek swallows heavily as Pretty Boy wiggles out of the skin tight pants, exposing miles of gorgeous skin and an alluring bulge encased in a purple g-string. And then he gets on the pole, sensually twirling up and down, showing off his flexibility and strength as well as those long, long legs. All Derek can do is picture Pretty Boy riding him, his hands gripping those slim hips as Pretty Boy rides him with abandon. Derek is entranced, he’s never wanted anyone as much as he wants Pretty Boy. 

For the first time, their eyes meet and time stops. Pretty Boy stares into his eyes as he sucks on a slim finger, then he trails the wet digit down his neck over his pecs, tracing down his abs to tease the edge of g-string. Pretty Boy dances to the edge of the stage finally breaking eye contact as he kneels down and gyrates as men and women stuff bills into his g-string. He stands and smirks over his shoulder, shaking his ass for his admirers. The room gets loud with whistles and howls as Pretty Boy’s ass jiggles. He struts off the stage, giving Derek a wink before disappearing behind the curtain.

Derek feels a hand on his arm, the touch breaks his focus and he feels almost like he’s come out of a trance. The hand belongs to Penelope and her brown eyes are dancing as she looks at him through her purple frames. “You _like_ him, My Sweet!”

Derek looks at his best friend and admits, “He’s perfect.”

“You’re smitten!”

Derek stares at the curtains as if the force of his gaze could make the man appear. “I want him.” He wants Pretty Boy with an intensity he’s never felt before. Derek will do anything to have him. 

Having never seen Derek as focused or determined to have someone, Penelope vows, “Then I’ll make sure you get a chance.” She walks off, purchasing a private lap dance for her dear friend Derek. He is staring off into space when she gets back. “You’re booked for a private dance. It’s up to you now, Sugar!”

Derek grins, anticipation running through his veins. He waits restlessly until someone comes to bring him to the private room. Derek sits down, his leg bouncing with eagerness. 

Suddenly, Pretty Boy slinks in wearing those same tight leather pants and nothing else. He looks even more fuckable up close, practically oozing sexuality. Pretty Boy’s hips swish back and forth as he walks over to stand in front of him. He begins to sway in slow, sensual movements. Derek slouches in the chair. Pretty Boy’s hands glide up Derek’s widespread muscular thighs as he drops his ass down. He leans over Derek’s lap as he rolls up until he’s standing with his ass sticking out. Derek’s eyes flick down his dream man’s arched back to his curvy behind.  Derek feels hands gliding up his chest, stopping at his neck.  The sensation of Pretty Boy’s breath tickling his ear makes Derek want to shiver. Pretty Boy purrs in a honeyed voice, “I hear today is your birthday, Sexy.”

Unable to help it, Derek’s cock twitches in interest. “Yeah,” Derek answers huskily. 

Pretty Boy straddles Derek’s lap, asking, “What is it you want for your birthday?” 

Derek reaches out to grip his hips as Pretty Boy leans back. Their eyes meet and there is such heat that Derek feels like he’s ablaze. Breathily, Derek responds, “You.”

Pretty Boy’s ass starts grinding down on Derek’s lap slowly. “Are you sure you can handle me?”

“I sure as hell want to try.”

Pretty Boy smirks, feeling Derek thicken against his ass. “I don’t sleep with just anyone but I want you. I want to ride your cock.”

Derek moans, holding Pretty Boy’s hips down as he thrusts up. “Fuck yeah, I want that too.”

Pretty Boy grinds for a moment longer then eases off Derek’s lap. He pulls Derek’s shirt off, running his hands over the newly exposed skin. “What’s your name, Muscles?”

“D—Derek,” he stutters as Pretty Boy starts to strip off those tight leather pants. 

He smiles teasingly as he shimmies out of the pants. His tiny g-string has a wet spot, showing that his excitement is equal to Derek’s. “I’m Spencer.”

“Spencer…” Derek sighs almost reverently.

Spencer goes to a table against the wall, opening the discreet drawer to find a packet of lube and condoms. The club owner doesn’t mind his employees having consensual sex with customers as long as they practice safe sex and aren’t doing it for money. Taking out one of each, Spencer opens the lube and unceremoniously shoves two fingers into his hole.  

“I wanna watch,” Derek murmurs. 

Obediently, Spencer turns to allow Derek a perfect view of the slick moving fingers. Barely stretched, he pulls his fingers out. Spencer wants to feel the stretch, to have an aching reminder of his time with Derek. 

Derek scrambles to his feet and quickly strips off his shoes, socks, and pants. He stands for Spencer’s inspection in blue tight boxer briefs. Spencer smiles slyly, liking what he is seeing. His hands run over the swell of Derek’s cloth covered ass, then his hands sneak under the waistband to palm and knead his juicy cheeks. Spencer groans in appreciation. He squeezes one last time before he pulls the boxers down Derek’s legs.  Derek accepts the offered condom, rolling it on carefully. Spencer spreads the remaining lube onto the condom. Then he pushes Derek backward onto the chaise lounge. Derek stares up at him, lust blown eyes taking in the utter perfection that is standing in front of him. 

Spencer glides forward, straddling Derek’s lap. He teases him, letting Derek’s cock slide between his cheeks. With each stroke, Derek grows harder, the fire within him spreading like wildfire. “Hold yourself steady for me, Derek.” He obeys, his hand holding his cock straight for him. Spencer moves the string over and sinks down slowly without even taking the g-string off. 

“Yesss,” Derek cries as his dick is encased by Spencer’s perfect heat. Just as he’d thought It is better than anyone he’s ever been with; it’s pure bliss being inside of Spencer.

Spencer’s muscles flutter around Derek’s thick cock, the burning stretch like white fiery ecstasy. It is almost as if Derek is made to fill him. Spencer starts to roll his hips. The pleasure is incredibly intense, like a fantasy come to life. He can’t open his eyes, the loss of one sense only making the others sharpen.  The deep earthy scent of Derek, of man and sweat and lust floods his senses. Derek’s cock fills him sweetly while his pleasured cries float into Spencer’s ears.  Spencer pants as he increases his pace, driven by an inexplicable fire within him.

Derek’s breathing hitches as Spencer rides him ruthlessly, just as he imagined he would: like an animal, without restraint. Even knowing he isn’t going to last, Derek urges Spencer on. Pretty Boy rides him harder than ever before, the sound of their bare skin slapping together and of their harsh breathing echoes in the room. They race together, wanting nothing more than to fling each other over the edge. 

Without a touch to his still covered cock, Spencer comes, soiling his g-string as he cries out Derek’s name. Derek pushes Spencer onto his back and folds him in half, jackknifing until he roars his release. He slumps forward; his trembling arms hold his weight above Spencer. Derek stares at Spencer’s lust wrecked face, leaning forward until he is hovering millimeters from those pink lips. He waits, giving Spencer the opportunity to make a choice. Spencer searches Derek’s eyes carefully before he closes the distance. Derek is surprised, Spencer kisses almost shyly so in contrast to previously confident behavior. His pink lips are as sweet as Derek imagined. He slowly takes possession of Spencer’s mouth, claiming every inch. Their kiss only breaks when they both run out of air. 

Derek helps Spencer straighten out. When he is lying on his back comfortably, Derek carefully lowers himself onto Spencer. He strokes his cheek gently, thumbing over the soft skin with tenderness. “Come home with me,” Derek rumbles softly. 

Spencer’s eyes widen in shock. It isn’t the first time a guy wanted to take him home but it is the first time a man has looked at him as more than a good fuck. Derek looks at him like he is his world. Desire, Spencer knows how to deal with but tenderness? “I—I don’t—”

Derek’s finger presses against Spencer’s lips. “Let me show you how you deserve to be treated. I want you in my life, Spencer. For as long as you’ll let me. You are everything I want, everything I need.”

“You don’t even know me,” Spencer whispers. Despite his words, he feels it: the connection, the rightness. But he’s afraid.

Derek smiles gently, “I know you.” He holds his fist over his heart, “Right now. Tell me you don’t feel it too? My soul knows you and I think your soul knows me. Give me a chance to show you that we belong together.”

Fear and longing swirl dangerously inside him. Emotion swells in his chest and throat as he gazes into Derek’s pleading eyes. Fear grows but Derek cups his cheek and kisses him with such devotion that longing wins out. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t seem to help adding in soul mate type relationships to my stories; I may have a problem… 
> 
> I'm leaving it as a WIP as I may come back to it and write another chapter or two.


End file.
